


Dear Jack

by toomuchagain



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchagain/pseuds/toomuchagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent sends Jack an email after Epikegster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jack

Jack,

So I guess I wanted to say I’m really sorry about what I said when I visited last month.

I didn’t know if I should go, but I just really hoped you’d have a different answer. Guess my hockey the next day reflected that.

I don’t want to pressure you, but I’ve talked to our GM. They’re looking into clearing cap space, and I know you’re looking at other teams, but I think management is really going to offer you a great deal. I know for a fact they’re offering more money than any other team–the owner is really excited about the Zimmermann-Parson team. They’ve talked to me about it personally. That’s not why I visited, but they approached me directly to discuss it after. Guess all those selfies at that party stimulated some interest.

But, uh, look man.

I know I keep saying it, but i really mean it.

I _miss_ you, Zimms.

Nothing has been like, good, since like, you know, you overdosed. Your mom and dad have answered my texts, but like, you have basically ignored me as hard as you can.

I waited in that waiting room for hours before Bob told me I had to leave for the draft. And after that I stuck around for three days before they told me I wouldn’t be able to see you.

No one let me see you. Even snuck me in.

I didn’t learn until later that it was because you asked them to keep me out.

Jack, please, I just want to see you and not fight. Last time, I was out of line. The shit I said was wrong. You’re not worthless and no one would ever think that, much less see it. You’re the best person I’ve ever known, and the best hockey player too, and I know your dad and all your uncles.

You’re the best person I know.

Please, I don’t even care where you sign (but we’ve got first line room for you here), just please, you haven’t really talked to me for years. I miss you. I know I keep saying that and it never changes anything. But I miss you.

I’m sorry I insulted your college team. But once you’ve won the Frozen Four this year, maybe take a look at the Aces’ offer?

Text me sometime. Or email or tweet or message me. I’m here.

<3 kenny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the OMGCP Love Letter challenge on tumblr.


End file.
